The Day It All Started
by HollyHook
Summary: Pretty much the day the good hair crew met... this summarys pretty bad but I will update soon.
1. The day it all started

The day it all started

By: RosalinaBeck3150

Buffy's P.O.V

I was totally pumped for the first day of kindergarten! My mom bought me a sporty, pink backpack and an awesome new outfit! I left the house at 7:45 and now I'm at school! I walk into the classroom with my mom. I don't want her to stay. I want to show the other kids how cool I am. I tell my mom she can go. She gives me a hug and tells me to behave. Then she walks out the door. I look over and on the other side of the room there's a small boy crying and hugging his mom. I walk over to him and say,

"Hi!"

He looks up and shyly waves. His mom looks at me and smiles.

Then she says,

"Cyrus, I have to go to work now. I'll be back to pick you up later see you soon my wittle cookie pie."

She walks out the door and he looks at me. I smile at him and say,

"I'm Buffy! What's your name?"

"I-I'm Cyrus..."

"So Cyrus how old are you?"

"Five"

"Cool I'm six!"

He smiles back at me

And so I say,

"Hey, follow me! Let's go color a picture!"

We walk over to the coloring table and there's a girl, with a pixie haircut, drawing a beautiful flower.

We sit down at the table and she looks at us.

"Hi there!" She says to us

"Hello!" I say back,

"I'm Buffy and this is Cyrus!"

"I'm Andi!" she says grinning.

Cyrus looks at Andi's picture then at Andi and says,

"I like your picture!"

Andi laughs and holds her picture up.

"Thanks! I've been working on it all morning!"

Andi's P.O.V

Buffy and Cyrus keep admiring my picture until our teacher, Mrs.Stimpson comes over and tells in class is starting. Buffy sits down on the corner of the carpet and Cyrus immediately sits down next to her. I walk over to them and plop down by Buffy. Mrs.Stimpson starts the day by saying,

"Hello class, I'm Natalie Stimpson but you can call me Mrs.Stimpson. Welcome to kindergarten! Today we are going to be learning about the letter A!"

Some students laugh. Mrs.Stimpson walks up to the whiteboard and says, "I want you to draw something that starts with 'A'."

Buffy, Cyrus and I sit at the square table in the back. Buffy draws an ant and Cyrus starts drawing an apple. I get to work on a complex self portrait. Mrs.Stimpson comes over and asks me what I'm drawing, so I say,

"it's a picture of me, Andi!"

"Oh Andi that's a very nice picture!"

She walks away and leaves me with my new friends. About thirty minutes later she collects our pictures and hangs them on the wall. "Okay class! It's time for lunch" Mrs.Stimpson shouts at us. We line up for lunch and when we get to the cafeteria I sit with Buffy and Cyrus. Buffy opens her lunch and pulls out chips and a peanut butter sandwich. Cyrus opens his lunch and takes out pizza. I have a cheese sandwich. We talk about our lives and what we like the whole time. By the end of lunch I know Buffy likes sports and competitions and Cyrus likes reading and writing stories. We clean up our lunches and go outside for recess. I race Buffy to the playground and we start climbing on the monkey bars when we notice that Cyrus isn't with us. He's lagging behind. About five minutes later he walks up and says,

"Sorry, I can't run. I didn't bring my inhaler."

Buffy laughs and puts her arm around him...

A/N: tell me what you think! I will continue soon b/c I'm working on a couple different stories so yeah...


	2. Best Friends Forever

A/N: it's so hard to write stories that can't be all sexual and stuff but here's the next chapter hope you enjoy!

Andi's P.O.V

Buffy laughs and puts her arm around him. We play on the playground for about thirty minutes, until Mrs.Stimpson tells us to come inside for snack. Buffy swings down off the monkey bars and I jump of the swing. Me, Buffy and Cyrus walk into the classroom all holding hands. We sit at a table together and start eating snack. I have grapes, Buffy has crackers and Cyrus has a banana. During snack, Buffy tells us about how her brother is going to middle school, I talk about how mad my mom would be if she found out I spilled juice on my shirt at lunch, and Cyrus just sits and listens to us talk. The time goes really fast we wrap up the day and before we know it, it's time to go home. All three of us are riding the same bus. Mrs Stimpson tells up our bus is here and we all walk to the bus loop together. When we get to the bus we get a seat in the very back. I sit by the window, Buffy sits by the aisle, and Cyrus sits in the middle. The bus starts up and starts driving down the road. The drive to our neighborhood was really bumpy and shaky. it seemed to be taking a toll on Cyrus's body, because he started holding his stomach and making a weird sound. He looks around frantically and then he grabs his book bag and starts puking in it. Buffy looks at him surprised and then she says,

"I didn't know you got motion sickness?!"

He looks over at her with a depressed look and then goes back to the bookbag and continues puking. I laugh a little, even though I feel bad for him. The bus eventually pulls in front of my house and I get off, leaving Buffy with "poor puking Cyrus".

Buffy's P.O.V

I pull Cyrus in closer to my side as the ride smooths out. The bus gets to our stop and I get off with a still queasy Cyrus. We walk up to his house first. I hug him and say goodbye. After that I skip down to my house on the end of the street. When I get home I go up to my room and lay on my bed I try to remember everything that happened today. I think about snack and lunch and recess and the bus. I laugh to myself when I remember how miserable Cyrus was on the bus. I keep laughing until my mom comes upstairs...

A/N: I know this was really short. I'm soooooo sorry please forgive! Also tell me if you have any ideas for the next chapter!!!


	3. A tragic experience

The day it all started

Buffy's P.O.V

I got on the bus with Andi the next day. Cyrus had his mom drive him in the car for obvious reasons. When we get to school, Mrs.Stimpson tells us that today we have P.E! Cyrus looks at me with a sick face. I can tell he's dreading P.E. We learn about numbers and letters and before I know it, we're lining up at the door for P.E! We walk to the gym and sit on the floor. Mrs.Montoya explains to us that we will be doing fitness drills. Cyrus smacks his forehead. The first drill is push ups. I'm pretty good at pushups so o get started right away. I look over at Andi and Cyrus to check on their progress.

Andi's P.O.V

I'm not that athletic but I can do fitness drills it's not that hard for me. I start doing push-ups and complete like thirty. Then my attention turns to Cyrus, who is currently laying flat on the floor, panting. Buffy slaps her forehead,

"Cyrus! Have you even done one?"

He frowns and shakes his head. I giggle and stand up.

Buffy and I help Cyrus off the ground. I get back down to do another push up when Mrs.Montoya blows the whistle which means it's time for sprinting! We line up in groups of three. I'm with Buffy and Cyrus of course. Buffy sprints across the gym in no time flat! I take my turn next. I run across the gym slowly gaining speed as I get further. When I get back Buffy high fives me. Now it's Cyrus's turn. This will be interesting...

Cyrus's P.O.V

My heart is racing. My stomach twists in knots. Mrs.Montoya claps her hands, signaling to start. I run halfway across the gym and stop. I take a deep breath and walk the rest of the way. I look across the gym and realize I have to go back. I'm so tired and it feels like I'm gonna die. I look at the rest of the class and see that they're almost done. I start running back across the gym and it feels like my lungs are going to explode! When I get back I collapse into the wall. It takes everything I have left to not throw up all over the gym floor. Andi comes over puts her hand on my shoulder and Buffy gives me a hug. After about three minutes I'm almost fully recovered, when my worst nightmare comes true! Mrs.Montoya announces that there will be one more fitness drill! You have to run halfway across the gym and jump over a mat! I attempt an awkward jog and when I try to jump over the mat I just collapse! I close my eyes and pray no one was watching. I look up and see the whole class staring and laughing. Buffy and Andi rush to my side and help me off the mat. Ugh I landed on my stomach! Not good! We sit back down on the floor and Buffy puts me in her lap. I put my head on her shoulder and she laughs.

Buffy's P.O.V

Mrs.Montoya comes over to make sure Cyrus is okay. He reassures her and sighs. Mrs.Montoya dismisses class and we line up to go back to the classroom. Mrs. Stimpson takes us back to class. When we get back it's time for lunch...

A/N: I had to rewrite the whole chapter today! Hope you enjoyed! Also I wanna know what you think: should I put Jonah in the story? I don't think so but I wanna know what you guy want!!!!

Thanks!!! More soon!!!


End file.
